


The Try Guys Try Themed Halloween Costumes.

by kittensmctavish



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Peter Pan References, Tumblr: Buzzfeed Creations Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensmctavish/pseuds/kittensmctavish
Summary: It’s Wes’ first Halloween. Of course they’re gonna have a costume theme.(Written for The Buzzfeed Challenge on tumblr.)





	The Try Guys Try Themed Halloween Costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really bad at getting these posted in a timely fashion.
> 
> my prompt was: "goblin, elf, and fay".

“Eugene, you dressed up as the wrong Captain Hook!”

Ariel hears Ned’s declaration as she snaps Wes into the soft pink pajama onesie, pulling silly faces for him as she does. Wes smiles, giggling as she boops the tip of his nose.

“You ready for Halloween fun, pumpkin?” she coos as she picks him up. Wes just smiles more, reaching for her face, his tiny fingers almost getting her in the eye. “You like the glitter, huh?” More smiles and happy sounds.

Holding Wes with one arm and picking up the teddy bear in the other, she leaves Wes’ room and heads in the direction of the living room, where she hears at least three Try Guys engaged in some intense discussion of some kind.

“Oh hey, Tinkerbell!” Zach calls from where he’s lounging on the couch, twirling his top hat in his hands. “You’re much larger than you appear on screen.”

“HEY,” Ned warns, pointing a finger in Zach’s face. Ariel stifles laughter. Ned’s petulance is…like…TEN times funnier when he’s dresses as the boy who won’t grow up.

“What?” Zach says, dropping the hat in his lap to hold his hands up in a defensive gesture. “You’ve seen ‘Peter Pan’; Tink is NOT human-sized. She’s a fairy. Fairies are the size of a hummingbird.”

“Still, don’t call my wife large,” Ned says, walking over to Ariel to kiss her cheek and take Wes (who IMMEDIATELY makes a grab at Ned’s feathered cap). “Also, close your legs before you give everyone a show. There’s a baby present.” Zach pulls another “WTF” face and, if anything, spreads his legs farther apart (which, given he seems to be in naught but a white flannel nightie, is genuine concern for a peep show).

“Did I hear something about Eugene dressing up as the wrong Captain Hook?” Ariel asks as she adjusts the hem of her (SO VERY SHORT) green dress.

“Your husband’s being pedantic. Personally, I think I’m dressed as the absolute CORRECT-EST Captain Hook.”

Ariel turns in the direction of Eugene’s voice. And…well, his costume is certainly FANCIER than Disney Captain Hook.

“He’s Captain Hook as played by Lucius Malfoy in that one live-action version,” Zach explains.

“Ohhhhh,” Ariel nods in understanding. “I mean, the color coordination is still spot-on, so I’m not complaining.”

“NO ONE was complaining about Jason Isaacs in that film,” Eugene says, tossing his immaculate ebony curls back. “That man was fine as HECK. Or fine as Hook, if you are so inclined to make puns.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Ariel agrees.

“Word up,” Zach also agrees.

“…I mean, yeah…” Ned reluctantly adds his agreement.

“How’s that crow taste, Peter?”

“Just because he’s the most attractive Captain Hook that doesn’t mean YOU were supposed to dress up like him.” He gestures at Eugene. Wes babbles something before chewing on the ear of his teddy bear.

“I agree, Wes, at least Eugene didn’t dress up as Christopher Walken’s Captain Hook from the live musical,” Zach says in response to the baby.

“Oh, that musical wasn’t that bad,” Ariel says.

“I dunno, that part where Peter Pan was eating Froot Loops was just weird,” Eugene says. Zach snorts at the reference. “Although Smee had some NICE arms in that production…never thought we’d see the day where Smee was hot, but that production sure proved us wrong.”

Everyone (except for Wes) turns at the sound of a knock on the door. From the kitchen, Bean barks before making a dash for the door.

“Uncle Keith and Aunt Becky are here!” Ned cheers as he bounces Wes gently. “I mean, Smee and Wendy are here!”

“Well, they’re coming straight from another Halloween party, so I don’t know WHO to expect,” Ariel says as she walks towards the front door. She bends down to pat Bean on the head (and adjust his little frilly cap). Who’s standing there?

“Oh my gosh,” Ariel laughs. “Get in here, you two.”

“See any silver and/or gold anywhere?” Becky asks, adjusting her fake beard with her fake pickaxe.

“Anyone call for a dentist?” Keith says as he walks into the living room, Bean running around his legs, barking in excitement.

“No, but you’re late for elf practice,” Zach quips at the sight of Keith’s bright blue tights and tunic/jacket thing.

“And you’re ten months late with that meme!” Keith says as jovially as ever as he pats Bean on the head. “Great job, Nana!”

“WAHOOOOOOOO!” Becky shouts (quietly, because baby), tossing her pickaxe (lightly) into the air and picking it up after it falls (quickly, before Bean can get at it). She pretends to lick the blade. “Nothing.” Wes laughs at her shenanigans. “Better luck next time, Wes, am I right?” Wes babbles. “Good. Also, don’t let your parents let you do that with a real hammer in the real snow during real winter. It’s not gonna be a fun time afterwards.”

“Something tells me there’s a story from your childhood behind that tidbit of wisdom,” Ned says.

“Nawwwww, whatever gave you THAT idea?” Becky scoffs. “How could I POSSIBLY know so much detail about something that maybe happened when I was seven?”

“So, Ariel, are our costumes in the guest room or…?” Keith asks.

“Yes. Let me know if y’all need any help.”

Five minutes later, Keith calls “Ariel? I don’t think this dress is gonna fit me!” before Becky can be heard quietly calling him a dork.

No, Keith does not emerge from the guest room in a dress. Becky does, though.

“I think some of the curl fell out of my hair under my Yukon wig,” Becky says, primping it a little, “but I think it’s still okay.” She glances down at her pale blue nightgown and reaches for the back of her head. “How’s my bow?”

“Looks good,” Ariel says. “How are my wings?” Ariel turns her back so Becky has a better view of said wings.

“Perfect,” Becky says with a thumbs-up.

“I dunno about this costume, you guys…” Keith warns. “It’s a little S-E-X-Y, if you ask me.”

“What makes you say that?” Ned asks, reaching up to cover Wes’ ears as a precaution.

“Well, just look at this bare midriff!” Keith declares, emerging from the hallway in baggy blue shorts, brown sandals, a red nightcap, and a shirt with blue and white stripes that does, indeed, show some stomach, at which Keith is gesturing. “This is INAPPROPRIATE for kids.”

“Keith, that’s literally how Smee looks in the movie,” Eugene says.

“Oh, you just hush your mouth, Jason Isaacs, you are in NO place to talk,” Ned scolds.

“I THOUGHT that costume was far too dashing for its own good,” Becky says. “Nicely done, Eugene.”

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’m hooked on a feeling,” Zach sings quietly as he stares at his phone. “We taking these pictures soon? I’d kind of like to wear pants again.”

“We’d like that, too,” Ned grumbles.

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to crow a little louder.”

Right on cue, Wes squeals. Why? He’s a baby; babies just make sounds randomly sometimes.

“Nice crow, Weskeith.”

They take one big group shot, of course. Then there’s Peter, Tinkerbell, and Michael (Ned, Ariel, and Wes). Wendy, John, and Michael (Becky, Zach, and Wes) (with a cameo or two from Nana/Bean). Hook, Smee, and Michael (Eugene, Keith, and Wes).

And as the picture set is posted and the Try Guys eagerly await the impending losing-of-minds-of-their-fans (and Zach puts some pants back on), everyone settles down to marathon the Halloween cartoons from an old Flash cartoon website with just the WEIRDEST sense of humor.

“Once there was this gween gob-a-liiiiiin…” Homestar Runner dressed as Kurt Cobain intones, as a green goblin pops on to the screen with a silly scare chord from an organ, much to Wes’ delight. “And, um…he used to…look arooooooooooound…” Another silly scare chord from the organ. “And…um…I guess he did a dance…” The goblin dances to silly discordant organ music. Wes laughs quite hard as Homestar sighs “Oh man, that was terrible…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
